galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Virgon
Virgon is one of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. Virgon is the last of the three planets in the system's Trojan orbit. A mid-sized world of lush forests and rolling mountains, it had a few concentrated cities, a subtle reputation, and a lot of big ideas. Its people were known for their frivolous pursuit of the finer things in life. Virgons, in short, are the colonial bon vivants. Many of the colonies celebrated actors, models, and public speakers are Virgons. Every world looks to Virgon for each season's trends, even in Caprica City. Virgons set the style. Behind the glitz and the glamor, Virgons controll or influence far more than anyone suspected. They are said to have 'the eye', a sixth sense for opportunities, personalities, and motives. This wasn't some sacred gift. The Virgons were religious, but not fiercely. Many oracles came from Virgon, but so did many business moguls, city builders, artists, and soldiers. They claimed it was just healthy, sensible ambition; "Have faith in yourself and your deeds, and the gods will provide for you," is a common Virgon addage. Whatever the reason, Virgons were everywhere. Mostly out of the spotlight, their art graced galleries on Caprica, their contracts crossed influential desks on Picon and Scorpia, and their money filled the coffers on Libras. Virgons held some of the most underrated positions in the colonial military, often as gunners due to their keen vision and reflexes. Continously, Virgon's reputation is one of excellence without notoriety. Self-effacing, and respectful, most Virgons choose accomplishment over fanfare any day of the week. ''Geography'' Virgon was a forested planet, with dense, tall woods covering much of the habitable land. That which wasn't forest had been tamed to make way for the bright cosmopolitan centers of Virgon, or else the land is mountainous, a true haven for climbers, hikers, and skiers. The planet had population of 4.3 billion subjects, and thier capitol was the city of Boskirk, als o known as the City of Lights. Other cities of note included Hadrian, the primary base of colonial forces on Virgon, and Blaustad, home of the Blaustad Brewing Company. There, many of Virgon's finest beers, wines, and spirits (including Ambrosia) were distilled here and exported throughout the colonies. Attractions on Virgon included the House of Parliament, the design of which had been emulated all over the colonies as the epitome of classical architecture. Visitors also flocked to Petrus Palace, the official residence of the Sovereign, and the Tower of Virgon, where various royal artifacts like the crown jewels were stored. ''Royal Family of Virgon'' In the ancient times, when Virgon was still referred to as Virgo, the planet was ruled by a true, absolute monarch. However, this system was not tyrannical, and as the power and popularity of the Virgon kings grew, so to did their practices across the colonies. Virgon language became the common tongue for colonial interaction, and remained so up until and past the Cylon destruction of the colonies. So loved was the Virgon royal family that they patronized the colonization of other worlds, thus insuring Virgon's stature and wealth. However, certain citizens on their colonized moon of Hibernia raucously opposed the absolute rule of an unelected leader, and demanded reforms. At first, their calls for the abolition of the monarchy were ignored, but over time, more and more Virgons supported the idea of having a more direct hand in the running of their government. This sentament coincided with the union of the twelve colonies, when a colonial President to govern all of the colonies was about to be elected. Sensing the winds of change, the then Queen Helena II ordered a planet-wide congress, the result of which was the establishment of the Royal Charter of Rights. In this charter, the congressional delegates asserted their authority to represent themselves through a parliament, acting with the authority of the Crown. From this parliament, a Prime Minister would be elected, and the same would appoint a cabinet of ministers to run the government. In all of this, the Royal Sovereign would remain as Head of State, whose royal assent would be required for any law to be passed. Since then, the royal family has ceded more and more power to the Virgon parliament, and to this day serve their people mostly as figureheads. They have little real power, primarily consulting the Prime Minister, as he or she conducts the actual business of the Virgon government. As such, the monarch of Virgon can be seen carrying out ceremonial duties, partaking of pomp and circumstance, and enjoying honorary roles within the Colonial military and the Quorum of Twelve. Prior to the destruction of the colonies after the Second Cylon War, the ruling family of Virgon hailed from the House of Rioga. King Regulus IV was on Virgon at the time of the Cylon attack, and was killed with his wife, Queen Lyndra. Of their six children, only two managed to survive the assault: the second-born daughter and heiress apparent Princess Victoire, and her younger brother Prince Ioan. Both were off-planet at the time of the assault, and were able to join the civilian fleet with the Battlestar Galactica aboard the royal barge Sovereignty. ''Notable Virgons'' *''Marshall Bagot'' *''Queen Helena II'' *''Adm. Nike Haverford'' *''Crown Princess Victoire'' *''Prince Ioan'' Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Twelve Colonies Category:Planets Category:Places Category:Location Category:Stub-Working on it